FF (OS) Again, Another Love Story (Sequel Another Love Story) WonKyu
by Park Hyeri
Summary: apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan saat tahu siwon akan di jodohkan? baca saja deh..


Park Hyeri  
Presented  
Again, Another Love Story

Pairing: WonKyu  
Genre: Romance, BoyxBoy (BL), YAOI  
Rated: T

Disclaimer: annyeong chinguduel, jumpa lagi dengan author abal abal yang satu ini.. Kali ini saya datang membawa FanFic lagi yang mungkin akan lebih gaje dari FanFic sebelum sebelumnya.

Oh iya, FanFic ini sequel dari FanFic terdahulu *Another Love Story*  
Jadi kalau yg sengaja baca fanfic ini trus agak aneh sama alurnya, saya sarankan mending baca fanfic sebelumnya.

Warning: saya tidak akan bosan bosan untuk bilang *don't like don't read* jadi yang gak suka sama FanFic saya terutama yg tidak memiliki jiwa "fujoshi", mending gak usah baca apalagi ngebashing. Saya ini hanya manusia biasa yang mencoba untuk menyalurkan apa yang ada dalam imajinasi saya.

Satu lagi, jangan bosan atau BeTe yach. Karna FanFic ini sungguh amat panjang. Hahaha

Happy Read Guys :)

****

Bagiku, dengan adanya dirimu yang selalu berotasi dalam lingkaran hidupku sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk menjadi pelengkapku.  
Sama halnya dengan terik yang tidak akan lengkap tanpa berganti dengan hujan, mawar yang tidak akan lengkap tanpa duri, siang yang tidak akan lengkap tanpa berganti malam, begitu pula dengan laut yang tidak akan lengkap tanpa ombak.

Hah! bagaimana jika pemikiranku itu diubah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.  
Akan jadi seperti apa jika hanya ada terik tanpa adanya hujan?  
Akan jadi seperti apa jika mawar tidak lagi berduri?  
Akan jadi seperti apa jika siang tidak akan pernah berganti menjadi malam?  
Dan akan jadi seperti apa jika laut tidak pernah berombak?

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku sehingga aku membiarkan pertanyaan seekstrim itu bersarang didalam otakku.  
Membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri, jelas hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jawabannya hanya satu. Karna semua itu sudah menjadi satu bagian dalam 'garis takdir' yang tidak dapat diubah -lebih tepatnya diganggu gugat.

Lalu akan jadi seperti apa jika dirimu tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan rotasiku?

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini, aku masih mencari jawabannya.

****

Cuaca terik yang berlangsung cukup lama kini dengan tiba tiba berganti dengan hujan, nampak sepasang kekasih tengah menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang basah karna guyuran air hujan.

Berbeda dengan orang orang yang berada disekeliling mereka -yang berlarian mencari perlindungan untuk berteduh dari hujan yang tiba tiba jatuh membasahi bumi tempat mereka berpijak-. Sepasang kekasih ini justru sangat amat terlihat tengah menikmati air hujan yang menjadi pengiring langkah mereka, sepertinya mereka memang menanti moment seperti ini.

" BabyKyu, tidak apa apa kalau kita menerobos Hujan? " Tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun -kekasihnya- " kau bisa sakit " tambahnya lagi dengan nada kecemasan tingkat tinggi.

" Asal ada dirimu, dalam keadaan hujan juga tidak akan apa apa Hyung " Kyuhyun berucap pelan, tetap terus melangkah Kyuhyun menengadah menatap langit yang sedikit gelap " aku sangat menyukai hujan "

Siwon tersenyum menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya, namja bertubuh kekar itu  
Sangat tahu alasan kenapa Kyuhyunnya sangat menyukai hujan.

Siwon juga tidak perlu ber-IQ diatas rata rata untuk mengetahui alasannya, karna Ia hanya tahu satu hal, karna hujanlah mereka dipertemukan.

" Aku juga sudah mulai menyukai hujan " tutur Siwon

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekilas seraya tersenyum " baguslah, karna jika tidak ada hujan maka tidak akan ada dirimu Hyung "

Gotcha, pemikiran Siwon tepat sasaran! Membuatnya kembali merekahkan senyuman sejuta voltnya. Dengan tangan yang basah Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menautkan jemari mereka.

" Jika menyatu seperti ini akan jauh lebih hangat "

****

" Ahjumma, kenapa appa dan eomma belum datang menjemputku? " Tanya Hyunwon kepada Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk didapur membuat Sup Kimchi untuk makan malam. Aneh memang mendengar Hyunwon memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan bibi, mengingat Leeteuk adalah namja.

Tapi lagi lagi Siwon berulah, dengan tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu seenaknya saja namja tampan itu membuat peraturan dimana Hyunwon harus memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan bibi dan Kangin dengan sebutan paman. Untungnya KangTeuk tidak merasa keberatan.

Bertepatan dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hyunwon bel apartement Leeteuk berbunyi.

" Biar Teuki ahjumma buka, pasti itu appa dan eommamu " Seru Leeteuk kepada Hyunwon.

Teuki memutar kenop pintunya dan membiarkannya terbuka lebar. " Aigoo, kenapa kalian berdua basah kuyup? " Cicit Leeteuk kaget dengan keadaan WonKyu couple.

" Kami menerobos hujan " Jawab Kyuhyun santai, kali ini namja imut itu bukan lagi menerobos hujan melainkan menerobos masuk kedalam apartement Leeteuk.

" Sudahlah Hyung, jangan dipikirkan. Kami akan baik baik saja " ujar Siwon meyakinkan.

" Cih, sejak kapan setelah hujan hujanan seperti ini akan menjadi baik baik saja ! " Dengus Leeteuk.

Siwon terkekeh kecil atas reaksi Leeteuk, tidak membalas. Siwon justru mengekor Kyuhyun dibelakang yang ingin menghampiri Hyunwon.

" Hyunwon-ah " panggil Kyuhyun

Hyunwon yang tengah bermain ular tangga dengan Kangin diruang tamu, seketika menghambur lari mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun.

" Eomma " Hyunwon yang baru saja akan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan tiba tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya.

" Wae, kenapa tidak memeluk eomma ? "

" Eomma basah, aku tidak mau ikutan basah setelah memeluk eomma " jelas Hyunwon, anak berumur 3 tahun itu kini sudah lancar dalam berbicara.

Kyuhyun pura - pura memasang raut kekecewaan mendengar penuturan anak angkat kesayangannya itu. Membuat Hyunwon menjadi merasa bersalah.

" Hyunwon tidak sayang eomma " Tsk! Dasar namja evil satu ini memang tidak pernah mau mengalah.

" Eomma mianhae " Hyunwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lebih dekat " Hyunwon sayang eomma, hmmm bagaimana kalau eomma ganti baju dulu setelah itu Hyunwon akan memeluk eomma " ujar Hyunwon dengan nada menyesal membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum menang karna berhasil meng-evili (?) Anaknya.

" Kyu, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan " Kangin tiba - tiba saja muncul dan menginterupsi obrolan Kyuhyun dan Hyunwon.

" Huhh kau ini selalu saja ikut campur Hyung " dengus Kyuhyun seraya beranjak menuju kamar Leeteuk " Teuki Hyung aku pinjam baju "

" Wonnie kau juga lebih baik ganti baju, pakai punya Kangin saja " saran Leeteuk, Siwon mengangguk

Kangin hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, melihat kelakuan WonKyu couple yang sudah dianggap seperti namdongsaengnya (adik laki laki) sendiri.

" Mereka masih saja kekanakkan "

" Biarkan saja, mereka punya cara sendiri menjalani kehidupan mereka " sahut Leeteuk " Hyunwon-ah ikut ahjumma ne " Leeteuk mengajak keponakannya menuju meja makan.

****

Setelah makan malam di tempat KangTeuk Couple, Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun dan Hyunwon pulang keapartemennya.

" Hyunwon sudah tidur ? " Tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar Hyunwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian namja imut itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya kearah dapur membuat minuman hangat untuk dirinya dan Siwon.

Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dengan membawa cangkir dikedua tangannya.

" Lemon tea, biar Hyung lebih hangat " Tawar Kyuhyun menyodorkan cangkir lemon tea dihadapan Siwon.

" Gomawo babyKyu "

Siwon menyesap cairan coklat bening itu dalam diam membiarkannya mengalir ketenggorakkannya.

" Kurang hangat baby " seru Siwon

" Ne? Biar kutambahkan air panasnya " Kyuhyun hendak mengambil cangkir Siwon tetapi Siwon justru menjauhkan cangkirnya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

" Wae ? "

" Tidak usah ditambah air panasnya baby "

" Lalu, apa yang mau ditambahkan? " Apa perlu lemonnya ditambah? Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

Siwon menggeleng, dengan kecepatan kilat namja bertubuh kekar itu menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya lembut.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan tiba tiba dari Siwon hanya bisa bergeming tanpa melakukan pembalasan -terlalu shock mungkin-.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Siwon dengan perlahan mulai melepas kontaknya dari bibir Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata uri Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan Siwon melepas kontak mereka. Justru Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Siwon dan mulai membalas perlakuan -semenya itu-.

Jadi ini maksud Siwon, ternyata ciuman ini memberikan sensasi hangat yang berdeda.

Awal ciuman yang lembut kini mulai berubah ritme menjadi lebih liar, tetapi keliaran (?) Itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ~

" Eomma, hiks hiks Hyunwon mimpi buruk " suara anak laki laki kecil berumur 3 tahun menginturepsi kegiatan kedua sejoli itu.

Reflek Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon sehingga namja tampan itu terjerembab kepinggiran sofa. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Siwon tidak akan ambil pusing toh itu hanya gerakan reflek dari -sang uke- takut jika anak angkat mereka melihat adegan yang iya iya (?) yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja terjadi.

" Hyunwon chagi mimpi buruk apa ? " Tanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Hyunwon yang masih terisak didepan pintu kamarnya.

" Hyunwon mimpi, akan ada orang yang mengambil Hyunwon dan Wonnie appa dari Kyunnie eomma " jelas Hyunwon masih tetap terisak.

Siwon yang mendengar penuturan Hyunwon tentang mimpinya segera menghampiri dan meraih tubuh mungil Hyunwon kedalam gendongannya.

" Hyunwon hanya mimpi, jadi tidak usah takut ne? Wonnie appa akan tetap ada untuk Hyunwon dan Kyunnie Eomma " jelas Siwon memenangkan Hyunwon.

Setelah beberapa menit bekerja extra menenangkan Hyunwon akhirnya anak laki laki itu bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan baby ? " Tanya Siwon setelah mereka berdua tidak lagi berada didalam kamar Hyunwon.

" Hyung, apa mimpi Hyunwon akan menjadi kenyataan ? " Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

Siwon meminimal jarak mereka, namja itu meraih tubuh Kyuhyun membawanya kedalam dekapannya " mimpi hanya bunga tidur, jangan terlalu dipikirkan baby "

Benar, mimpi memang hanya bunga tidur. Tapi tidak mustahil jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh! Kyuhyun tidak akan siap akan hal itu.

" BabyKyu ? " Panggil Siwon lembut.

" Hmm? " Sahut Kyuhyun yang masih sangat nyaman dalam posisinya -dekapan Siwon-

" Bagaimana kalau kita teruskan saling membagi kehangatannya! "

Kyuhyun melepas kontaknya, Iris obsidiannya menatap intens kearah Siwon. " Dasar Mesum "

****

another place

" Apa sudah ada kabar tentang keberadaan putraku ? " Seorang namja tampan yang duduk menghadap jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Seoul tengah terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang melalui line telpon dari ruang kerjanya.

" ... "

" Bagus, kalau begitu segera berikan alamat dimana putraku berada, oh yach siapa namanya! " titahnya dengan kewibawaan yang menjulang tinggi.

" ... "

Setelah mendapat apa yang Ia butuhkan, namja tampan itu menutup pembicaraannya dengan orang yang menjadi suruhannya itu.

" Hyunwon-ah, tunggu appa! Appa akan menjemputmu " gumam Namja tampan itu dengan senyum terpatri dibibirnya.

****

Choi's Home

" Tuan Muda Wonnie, Tuan Besar ingin berbicara dengan anda " Pengurus Jang menghampiri Siwon yang tengah asik membaca buku diperpustakaan pribadinya.

Siwon menutup bukunya " Dimana ? "

" Diruang Kerjanya " Jawab Pengurus Jang " saya permisi dulu " Pamit Pengurus Jang seraya bungkuk memberi hormat

Siwon melangkah menuju ruang Kerja Hangeng yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari perpustakaan miliknya.

Namja itu meraih kenop pintu Kayu yang berukir pahatan indah, membukanya perlahan dan seketika iris hazelnya menemukan sosok Hangeng yang tengah fokus menatap layar Laptopnya.

" Appa ingin bicara denganku ? " Tanya Siwon to the point

Hangeng menoleh kearah anak semata wayangnya itu, menyuruh Siwon mendekat dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

" Wonnie! Sekarang berapa umurmu ? " Tanya Hanggeng dengan sedikit nada jahil

" Aissh! Appa menyuruhku kesini hanya ingin menanyakan umurku! Sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak berbobot " Sahut Siwon dengan nada yang pura pura dibuat kesal.

Hangeng terkekeh, kemudian berdehem kecil " hmm, baiklah Appa tidak akan basa basi " Ujarnya kali ini benar benar menunjukkan raut keseriusan.

" Wajah Appa yang seperti itu berarti ada sesuatu yang sangat serius " Siwon mulai beralibi " jangan membuat Wonnie takut, cepat katakanlah " tambahnya dengan sedikit memaksa.

Lagi lagi Hangeng dibuat terkekeh, raut keseriusan yang baru beberapa menit tergambar dari wajah Choi Hangeng seketika lenyap.

" Appa ingin Wonnie segera menikah, Appa rasa umurmu sudah cukup " akhirnya, kalimat yang ditunggu tunggu terucap.

" Me...Menikah ? " Siwon ragu mengulang kata sakral itu.

" Nde, menikah. Appa sudah mempunyai calon untukmu " tutur Hangeng " namanya Park Hyeri "

" Ta..Tapi Appa, bagaimana bisa Appa menjodohkanku dengan orang yang bahkan belum aku kenal " Ujar Siwon lirih

" Kau sudah tahu bagaimana Appa atau Appa perlu mengingatkan? " Sergah Hangeng tetap dengan nada setenang mungkin " Appa tidak menerima penolakan Wonnie " lanjutnya

*jddeerr  
Petir itu kini terasa lagi menyambar, hanya satu kalimat itu sudah berhasil meluluhlatakan hati Siwon, satu satunya hati yang hanya Ia punya untuk Kyuhyun -orang yang paling dia cintai selain dirinya sendiri-

" Besok kau akan bertemu dengannya " titah Hangeng.

Bagaimanapun Siwon sangat tahu sifat sang Appa, percuma jika melawan yang ada hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.  
Lidah namja tampan itu terasa keluh seketika, Ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dengan lemah sebagai tanda mengiyakan titah Hangeng.

" Bagus, kalau begitu kau bisa kembali. Appa masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan "

Tanpa kata penutup Siwon melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Hangeng. Langkahnya terasa berat bagai dirantai dengan bola yang terbuat dari timah.

...

" Tuan, maaf saya menggangu "

" Ah! Pengurus Jang, silahkan masuk "

Pengurus Jang menghampiri Hangeng, berdiri dihadapan Tuan Besarnya, seketika itu juga namja paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat dihadapan Hangeng dan berhasil menyita perhatian dari Hangeng

" Pengurus Jang, apa yang kau lakukan ? "

" Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya terhadap anda, saya memohon agar Tuan membatalkan perjodohan untuk Tuan Muda Wonnie "

" Jadi Pengurus Jang sudah berani menentang keputusanku " Hardik Hangeng geram

Ok! Perjodohan ini terjadi bukan tanpa sebab, sebenarnya Hangeng melakukan ini terpaksa. Hangeng mengetahui hubungan rahasia Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sungguh namja keturunan Chinese - Korea (?) Itu tidak menyukai hubungan terlarang ini. Untuk itulah Hangeng merencanakan semua ini.

" Maaf Tuan, bukan maksud saya menentang. Tapi Tuan Muda Wonnie tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini " Jelas Pengurus Jang tetap dalam keadaan membungkuk

Hangeng bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, tangan namja itu bersedekap didada, iris coklatnya menatap intens kearah objek hidup dihadapannya.

" Saya orang tua Siwon, jadi hanya diri saya yang dapat menentukan mana yang pantas dan tidak untuk Siwon " ucap Hangeng telak.

****

Leeteuk's Cafe - Myeondong, Seoul

" Cho Kyuhyun-ssi "

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun yang sibuk bergelut menata gelas gelas kaca kedalam lemari, seketika mencari arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Iris obsidian Kyuhyun menemukan sesosok namja dengan postur tubuh yang menjulang tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang tampan.

" Ne, Nuguseyo ? "

" Ah! Shim Changmin Imnida "  
Namja jangkung itu -Changmin- tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun " Naneun, Hyunwon Appa "

*jdeerrr  
Petir itu kini mulai merambat dan menyambar Kyuhyun. Namja itu bergeming ditempatnya sedikit memastikan bahwa pendengarannya sedang tidak bermasalah.

" Barusan anda bilang kalau anda ayah Hyunwon ! " Ulang Kyuhyun memastikan

Changmin mengangguk " Aku ayah biologis Hyunwon "

****

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna salem terlihat memasuki sebuah restoran mewah, yeoja itu berjalan kearah meja yang berada disudut ruangan. Dilihatnya sesosok namja gagah dengan balutan jas hitam sudah menunggu disana, dengan senyum terkulum dibibir delimanya yeoja itu segera menghampiri namja gagah tersebut.

" Annyeong Park Hyeri Imnida " Yeoja itu -Hyeri- memperkenalkan dirinya. " Maaf membuatmu menunggu "

" Choi Siwon imnida " Siwon bangkit dari kursinya dan ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. " Silahkan duduk "

" Ah! Jadi Siwon-ssi calon suamiku. Not bad " Ucap Hyeri santai

****

Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini saling berhadapan, Kyuhyun begitu khusuk menyimak pembicaraan Changmin -namja yang baru saja datang secara tiba tiba- memperkenalkan diri sebagai ayah dari Hyunwon putra angkatnya.

" Mianhae atas kedatanganku yang tiba - tiba ini " Sesal Changmin. " Tapi sungguh, aku sudah lama mencari Hyorin, aku tahu dia hamil dari benihku "

Kyuhyun tidak berusaha menyela atau memotong ucapan Changmin, Ia justru fokus menyimak.

" Kau tahu, sifat dan kelakuanku benar benar sangat buruk. Appaku seorang pengusaha ternama diKorea dan untuk memperbaiki imej burukku, appa mengirimku untuk melaksanakan wajib militer "

Changmin menyesap capucino yang ada dihadapannya, sekedar membasahi tenggorokkannya begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun juga merasa tenggorokkannya terasa kering.

" saat aku selesai menjalankan kewajibanku. Aku mendengar kabar kalau Hyorin sudah menikah denganmu dan meninggal dunia saat melahirkan karna pendarahan "

" Kau tahu, pernikahan itu hanya pura - pura " sergah Kyuhyun

" Nde, aku tahu kau hanya seseorang yang terkena imbas dalam permasalah ini "

Kyuhyun mengangguk " lalu, kedatanganmu kesini untuk mengambil Hyunwon dariku ? " Akhirnya satu pertanya itu lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun

" Ternyata kau sudah paham tujuanku " sahut Changmin

****

" Baby ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisa kita bertemu malam ini? "  
Siwon berbicara dengan Kyuhyun melalui sambungan telpon genggamnya, raut wajah namja tampan itu terlihat begitu putus asa. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Kyuhyun nanti.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hyeri malam ini, Hangeng sudah memutuskan untuk segera melaksanakan pernikahan untuknya dan Hyeri dalam waktu dekat.

" Aku juga ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu Hyung " sama dengan Siwon kini Kyuhyun sama putus asanya, apa yang harus dia lakukan kalo seandainya Changmin benar benar akan mengambil Hyunwon darinya.

" Kalau begitu kita bertemu ditempat biasa "

****

Disinilah mereka -Siwon & Kyuhyun- sekarang, pemakaman tempat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Siwon tiba - tiba saja menjulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sepertinya Siwon sudah ingin memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang yang agak berlebihan menunjukkan betapa frustasinya dia harus mengatakan hal ini kepada kekasihnya.

" Baby " panggil Siwon seraya mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Kyuhyun menatap intens kearah Siwon seolah berkata 'apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'.

Jujur tatapan mata Kyuhyun membuat nyalinya kembali ciut, tapi Ia tidak bisa menunda nunda hal ini. Dengan semua keberanian yang dimilikki Siwon balas menatap Kyuhyun

" Baby, appa menjodohkanku dengan anak teman bisnisnya "

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, ada apa dengan hari ini ? Kenapa lagi lagi takdir mempermainkannya.

" Hyung akan menikah ? " Ulang Kyuhyun tidak yakin

Siwon membuang tatapannya kearah lain, namja itu hanya mengangguk. Ia merasakan lidahnya kembali kelu.

" Mianhae baby, aku memang namja yang tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa menentang keputusan Appa " sesal Siwon dengan nada lirih " tapi kau perlu tahu dan kau harus percaya. Dihatiku hanya ada dirimu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat "

Kyuhyun memaksakan tersenyum, sungguh hatinya sangat sakit mendengar kenyataan ini. Tapi apa yang bisa Ia lakukan? dari awal saat Ia memutuskan bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah tahu konsekuensinya, hubungan ini terlarang Ia sangat tahu itu tapi Ia juga tidak bisa mencegahnya semua terjadi diluar kendali dan kehendaknya.

" Gwenchana Hyung, aku percaya padamu dan akan menunggumu kembali. Dan selama aku menunggumu aku akan baik - baik saja "  
Bohong, Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia sangat tahu dirinya seperti apa, Ia tidak akan baik - baik saja tanpa Siwon.

" Aku sangat butuh dukunganmu baby, teruslah berada dalam jangkauanku "

Senyum palsu itu terus terpatri dibibir Kyuhyun " aku selalu ada untukmu Hyung, kau lalukan saja apa yang Aboji inginkan "

" Gomawo Baby, gomawo sudah menjadi seseorang yang pengertian "  
Siwon menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Kyuhyun, hanya menempel tidak berusaha melumat atau memagut.

Lama kedua bibir mereka menempel. Menikmati skinship mereka dalam keheningan, akhirnya Siwon melepaskannya perlahan.

" Lalu, apa yang ingin babyKyu bicarakan padaku ? " Tanya Siwon

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan perihal Changmin dan Hyunwon pada Siwon. Itu hanya bisa membuat beban Siwon bertambah.

" Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung, neomu neomu bogoshippo " Kilah Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum, ah! Sepertinya hanya Kyuhyunlah yang bisa membuat namja tampa itu mengeluarkan senyum sejuta voltnya.

" Nado bogoshippo baby "

****

" Kyunnie omma, Hyunwon tidak ingin pergi, jebal jangan biarkan orang ini membawa Hyunwon pergi "  
Hyunwon menangis saat Changmin datang menjemputnya.

Ternyata mimpi Hyunwon bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur. Setelah Siwon meninggalkannya kali ini Kyuhyun harus rela memberikan Hyunwon kepada Changmin.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, sama halnya dengan Siwon. Ia namja yang tidak berguna karna tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, karna memang tidak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan.

Dimata Hukum dan Negara Hyunwon adalah Hak Changmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawannya kecuali Ia bisa menyewa pengacara handal. Tetapi mana mungkin Ia bisa membayar pengacara. Kyuhyun hanyalah Kyuhyun, seorang pelayan cafe dengan penghasilan yang tidak besar.

" Changmin-ssi, cepat bawa Hyunwon pergi dari sini. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya menangis. " Mohon Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Sungguh Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Hatinya sangat sakit bagai teriris belati karat.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksa, Changmin berhasil membawa Hyunwon masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Kyunnie eomma, Kyunnie eomma hiks hiks " Hyunwon terus saja berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil sambil menggedor gedor kaca mobil tersebut.

" Eomma jangan biarkan Hyunwon pergi " walaupun Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi dalam jangkauan pandangannya, Hyunwon masih saja terus menangis.

" Hyunwon-ah uljima " Changmin berusaha menenangkan. " Hyunwon-ah mulai sekarang aku adalah Appamu "

****

Kyuhyun bersender dibalik pintu apartementnya, ia meraba dada kirinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kehampaan yang luar biasa disana, semuanya terasa kosong tidak lagi ada Siwon dan Hyunwon didalamnya.

" Mianhae, mianhae " hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada airmata yang berhasil keluar dari kedua iris obsidiannya. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak merasa sedih, Ia hanya tidak sanggup untuk menangis sekalipun ia memaksa.

Jika Ia bisa memilih, Ia rela kalau harus menangis dari pada harus seperti ini. Hanya sakit yang terasa tanpa bisa mengeluarkan airmata rasanya berpuluh puluh kali lebih menyakitkan.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?  
Tidak ada lagi sosok Siwon dan Hyunwon dalam jangkauan rotasinya.

****

Pesta pertunangan Siwon dan Hyeri diliput berbagai media. Kyuhyun menatap televisi dihadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Ia melihat Siwon bersanding dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya

Leeteuk yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun seperti itu sangat prihatin. Baru saja Kyuhyun merasakan kebahagiannya, tetapi secara cepat kebahagian itu dirampas darinya.

" Kyu, gwenchana ? " Tanya Leeteuk khawatir

" Hyung, ini baru pesta pertunangan. Rasanya sangat amat menyakitkan, lusa Siwon Hyung akan menikah. Entah seperti apa lagi rasanya " ujar Kyuhyun mehanan emosinya.

Kyuhyun sangat amat merindukan Siwon, rasanya tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang bersarang didadanya.

****

The Next Day

Beberapa jam lagi Siwon akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Hyeri. Ah! Seandainya Ia bisa kabur pasti Ia akan melakukannya.

" Tuan Wonnie anda harus bersabar, semua akan indah pada akhirnya " pengurus Jang yang kebetulan menemani Siwon difitting room tidak henti hentinya menyemangati Tuan Muda yang sudah dianggap putra kandungnya.

" Aku sangat mengharapkan akhir yang indah itu pengurus Jang " sahut Siwon dengan nada lemah, rasanya Ia tidak lagi memiliki tenaga.

" Pasti Tuan, hal itu pasti akan terjadi " ujar pengurus Jang memeberi keyakinan penuh untuk Siwon " sekarang sudah waktunya anda berdiri didepan altar "

****

" Eomma " teriak Hyunwon dan menghambur masuk kedalam Cafe Leeteuk

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk melayani para tamu dengan segera berlari kearah Hyunwon tidak memperdulikan pekerjaannya.

" Hyunwon-ah bogoshippo " Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

" Eomma, Hyunwon ingin eomma ikut dengan Hyunwon "

Kyuhyun dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus melepaskan pelukannya, namja putih itu menatap anaknya dengan penuh pertanyaan

" Hyunwon tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku memahami itu, jadi apa kau bersedia ikut dengan Kami? " Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum sempat dilontarkan.

" Kami ? " Kyuhyun bingung siapa yang dimaksud dengan kata jamak tersebut.

" Hmm, kami. Aku dan Changmin Appa " kali ini Hyunwon yang menjawab dengan nada antusias. " Eomma mau kan ? "

" Changmin-ssi sebenarnya ada apa? "

Changmin menyuruh Hyunwon untuk menemui Leeteuk dan Kangin, sepertinya Khyuhyun butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal atas kejadian yang lagi lagi terjadi tiba - tiba.

" Hyunwon melihat berita tentang Siwon, saat melihat berita itu Hyunwon lansung menangis. Saat aku tanya kenapa, Ia bilang kalau Siwon ingkar janji "

Janji? Ah Kyuhyun ingat, Siwon memang pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Siwon Hyung tidak mengingkari janjinya. Ia hanya belum bisa menepatinya " bela Kyuhyun

Changmin mengangguk mengerti " lalu, apa kau mau mencobanya denganku ? "

" Denganmu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun mengulang " apa kau menyukaiku ? " Evil yang satu ini memang cukup narsis ternyata.

Changmin tersenyum, sempat membuat Kyuhyun terpesona " Aku bisa belajar menyukaimu, lagi pula Hyunwon tidak bisa hidup tanpamu ! "

Ahh! Perasaan antara dilema dan galau mendatangin Kyuhyun. Dihadapannya ada seseorang yang dengan tulus datang menawarkan cinta untuknya, tapi disisi lain Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap Changmin " Mianhae, aku tidak bisa " ucapnya lirih

Suara helaan nafas Changmin terdengar sangat lembut tidak memburu " sudah ku duga, ah! Baiklah aku menyerah "

Mendengar kalimat itu, seketika Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap iris coklat milik Changmin.

" Aku akan menyerahkan Hyunwon kembali kepadamu, jujur aku sangat tidak tega pada anak itu. Sejak hari pertama tinggal denganku dia selalu menangis menyebut namamu dan Siwon "

" Kau yakin "

" Sangat yakin " Putus Changmin " tapi ijinkan aku untuk tetap bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup Hyunwon bagaimanapun dia adalah tanggung jawabku "

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, Ia tidak menyangka kalau Changmin akan melakukan hal ini " pasti.. Kau tetap ayah Hyunwon dan itu takdir yang tidak bisa diubah, gomawo Changmin-ssi "

****

" BabyKyu, Hyunwon-ah " dengan nafas yang terputus putus Siwon berteriak memanggil dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

" Wonnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Tanya Kangin

" Hyung dimana mereka ? " Bukannya menjawab, Siwon justru balik bertanya

Leeteuk yang melihat Kangin dengan Siwon segera menghampiri keduanya " Wonnie, Kyuhyun sudah pergi dengan Hyunwon " sahut Leeteuk

" Mwo? Pergi.. Mereka pergi kemana Hyung ? "

" Jelaskan dulu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, bukannya hari ini kau menikah ? " Potong Kangin geram, namja gembul itu sungguh tidak suka dibuat penasaran

" Aku batal menikah Hyung " jawab Siwon " sekarang beritahu aku kemana Kyuhyun dan Hyunwon "

" Baiklah, bailkah ! Kyuhyun dan Hyunwon pergi ke Busan. Kyuhyu sepertinya berencana untuk menetap disana " lagi lagi Leeteuk yang menjawab.

Siwon memasang raut kekecewaan, kenapa semuanya harus jadi seperti ini. Seandainya Ia datang tepat waktu.

" Kau beruntung, karna satu jam lagi keretanya baru akan berangkat jadi kau masih bisa menyusulnya " kali ini gantian Kangin yang menjawab

" Wonnie, cepat susul mereka! Fighting " Leeteuk menyemangati.

****

stasiun

Kyuhyun dan Hyunwon sudah berada dalam kereta tinggal beberapa menit lagi kereta itu akan melaju.

" Eomma itu Wonnie appa ! " Pekik Hyunwon

" Hyunwon-ah kau pasti salah lihat, tidak mungkin Wonnie appa ada disini "

" Tapi aku memang benar benar ada disini baby "

*deg  
itu suara Siwon, Kyuhyun seketika menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

" Hyung "

" Nde, ini aku baby " Siwon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun membawanya kedalam pelukannya, hanya sebantar tidak lama. Kemudian Siwon menatap kearah Hyunwon dan merentangkan tanganya, Hyunwon yang mengerti maksud Siwon langsung menhambur dan memeluknya.

" Appa bogoshippo "

" Nado, appa juga sangat merindukanmu dan juga eomma "

Seiring dengan kerinduan yang membuncah, kereta yang mereka tumpangipun melaju. Siwon juga sudah menjelaskan tentang batalnya pernikahannya dengan Hyeri.

" Hyung, aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu ? "

" Wae ? "

" Bagaimana jika aku tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan rotasimu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada keseriusan

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Kekasihnya. Seperti yang sudah sudah Siwon tidak perlu memiliki IQ diatas rata - rata untuk menjawabnya.

" Tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi baby, kau itu takdirku! Choi Siwon tidak akan lengkap tanpa Cho Kyuhyun dan itu sudah menjadi satu bagian dari garis takdir "

Kyuhyun reflek memeluk Siwon erat, akhirnya ia mempunyai jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan ekstrim yang selalu berkelebat didalam otaknya.

" Iya itu benar, kau adalah takdirku Hyung " ujar Kyuhyun masih dalam dekapan Siwon.

Siwon melepas kontak mereka, Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun, Ia sangat merindukan wajah itu. Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dengan gerakkan lambat meminimal jarak antara wajah merekam

Sebentar lagi, ketika bibir mereka akan saling bertemu ~

" Eomma, Appa kalian selalu saja lupa kalau ada aku disini " dengus Hyunwon menggagalkan skinship yang beberapa detik lagi akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun lagi lagi reflek mendorong tubuh Siwon seperti kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

" Appa ! " Seru Hyunwon panik, karna Siwon jatuh terjerembab kebawah

" Hyung mianhae "

" Gwenchana chagi "

Setelah itu Hyunwon menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian, seketika tawa nyaring keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sikapnya yang seperti itu mambuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersenyum.

" Aku bahagia karna keluarga kita bisa menyatu lagi " ujar Hyunwon masih dengan tawanya.

" Kaluarga ini akan tetap bersatu, apapun yang terjadi " Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan Hyunwon. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari apa yang dia miliki sekarang.

The End

****

Epilog

" Saya senang Tuan Besar, akhirnya mau mengambil keputusan ini "

Pengurus Jang berbicara dengan Hangeng. Setelah membatalkan pernikahan Siwon dengan Hyerin. Hangeng memilih menemui Istrinya ditempat peristirahatannya.

" Kau tahu pengurus Jang, aku baru saja berfikir! Tidak ada yang lebih benar selain membiarkan Siwon bahagia dengan pilihannya " jelas Hangeng seraya mengusap nisan Istrinya.

" Aku tahu Tuan akan berfikir seperti itu "  
Sahut pengurus Jang

" Gomawo pengurus Jang "

Fin

Mind To Review?


End file.
